The British Campaign
by Sniper001
Summary: This story takes you through the British Campaign but it follows one particular squad. This will show what it was like for the British.Please Read and Review thanks.


"The Germans are making a full frontal attack, send this message up the line "make the swing at 1600 hours." Well get going!" roared Sgt. Ford at a French radioman.

1600 hours would be here in three minutes, and the British – French army was ready for this attack. They had predicted that they wouldn't go through the Ardennes Forest because it wouldn't get there heavy armor through and the soldiers wouldn't stand a chance without their precious Panzer Divisions. So, instead they would go round it and push their way through to the coastline and take it for their own. This was only a prediction and a very good one at that because the Germans were coming their way. Obviously troops were positioned on the borders of the Ardennes for caution but they'll join the main army once the radio transmission had got through to them.

"One minute men!"

Capt. Guzzo called his squad together for a thirty second talk.

" Right, we stick together, I don't give a damn what happens, we're a squad and we stick together, remember, treat this like training camp, they're a sack of sand with the I.Q of three pencils, nothing more than that."

Pvt. Harold, Pini, Lennon and Arnold listened intently to their captain's speech and were ready to give the Germans the pain they had given the Polish and others.

"CHARGE!"

The roars of adrenaline were so loud they could've properly of been heard from Britain.

They rushed forward as one, they were ready to take on the enemy, ready to give pain, ready to shoot every last god damn Kruat and triumph over the axis one last time. As they drew closer the artillery barrage came but that didn't stop them from running straight at them. When the first of the axis soldiers came into view a smoke screen went up. They halted. There was a distant rumble, it was getting closer by the second and then there they came through the smoke-

"Damn it, we got panzers closing in on us!" roared Lennon.

"Yeah, well done spot the obvious!" Pini shouted back at him.

The panzers halted fifty yards away, the smoke cleared and the soldiers moved up so that they were in between the panzers.

Suddenly an explosion filled the early evening air, the allied soldiers covered themselves but there was no need too. When they looked up several panzers were burning and the soldiers around them scattered, either dead or severely wounded.

"Good old British bombers, right on cue!" screamed Pvt. Arnold to the heavens.

"Well would you look at that, it's also left us a gap in their frontline. Get moving!" demanded Sgt. Ford.

They moved forward once again just as the Germans came at them from the left and right. Pvt. Pini lifted his Lee – Enfield and sunk a couple of bullets in the head of a rather large German before taking cover behind one of the destroyed panzers. The rest of the squad followed suit and took strategic positions around the tank, firing at every Nazi that came in sight.

"Du bumsendes britisches schwein, würfel!" screamed a young German at Guzzo who shot him in the heart and he was dead before he even hit the floor.

"The bastards, they're getting younger with every shot I take."

Harold moved forward and climbed on top of the panzer, took cover behind the turret and attached the sniper scope on to his Lee – Enfield. He spotted a Kruat setting up his MG42, took careful aim and pumped a bullet into his neck which was followed by a fountain of thick blood.

"Die grenate werfen, schnell du dummkopf."

Seconds later a grenade hit Pvt. Pini in the chest, he scooped it up and threw it back into the pot hole from which it came. The soldiers scrambled out but Harold had them covered and shot both in the back.

Then from nowhere an MG42 opened fire on the squad and Pvt. Harold had to dive head first into the open turret door to avoid being a bloody mess. He looked around the tank and made sure the Kruats were dead before he did anything. Once he had shot the five maybe dead Germans with his pistol he poked his gun out of the little open hatch and aimed at the source of trouble. A few well placed shots guaranteed the MG crew's deaths.

He climbed back out of the tank and took up his position again. Guzzo threw a grenade at a German flamethrower gunner. He exploded and took out another ten soldiers with him. Pvt. Lennon was on the left side of the tank holding off German soldiers with another two squads. A grenade whizzed past his head and knocked out a soldier who was beside him.

"Take cover!" bellowed Lennon as he quickly pulled the soldier to the rear of the panzer before the frag went off with a loud bang.

"Bloody hell that was close."

He left the young soldier there out of harms way.

"Arnold, get over here," shouted the captain over the gunfire.

"Reporting sir."

"Find a radio and tell them that we're making good progress in the South. Also try and get a few tanks up here, we've still got some damn panzers throwing their weight around."

With that Pvt. Arnold sprinted away looking for a radio or a radioman.

"Tiger squad, meet at the rear of the panzer!" bellowed Guzzo.

Once there they knelt down to listen to their Captains next instructions.

"Ok chaps we're driving the Southern section back but it seems too easy. I'm guessing they've got a little something up their sleeves. I've sent Arnold off to radio a message he should be back soon."

"Or now," said Pvt. Pini pointing behind Guzzo.

The rest of the squad looked round and saw Pvt. Arnold sprinting towards them.

"Bad news sir," said Arnold anxiously. "They can't send the tanks."

"Why not private?"

"Because sir, they are ten miles behind us defending us from getting our arses kicked."

"Why, what the bloody hell is going on?"

"Well sir, it seems this was a dummy and the real attack is coming through the Ardennes and through the South of France where the Germans and Italians are gathering. And the worst of it is, is that the French have surrendered."

"Damn, I knew this was too easy."

"Well we're pretty much stuffed sir."

"Ok we don't need a summary Arnold, we pretty much know what this means. Well I say we inform Sgt. Ford and fight our way through part of their line. From there we head for the coast and call for battleships and sea transportation."

"Well, sounds like a plan."

They turned round and found Sgt. Ford standing there, listening to every word of Guzzo's.


End file.
